


Weird

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [57]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Crossover, CxK, First Time, GxC, GxJ, GxK, Humour, JxC, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs, Lie to NCIS, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Resolution, foursomeverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: This is kind of weird, but Gibbs can't deny he's enjoying it.Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine regular readers are sick to the back teeth of my crib notes, so I'll just reiterate that they're available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334084)

* * *

_**Weird**_

* * *

 

Gibbs still hasn't really gotten used to sharing his bed with Kate, still lies awake because he can't quite believe it. Having two extra people in it is... kind of weird. Though not in a bad way.

It's deeply amusing how Cal periodically grinds back into his crotch. For a guy Gibbs is pretty sure has never slept with a man before in his life, Cal is apparently totally on board with having an erection pressed up against his butt. Or at least, he is while he's asleep.

A wicked part of Gibbs can't help thinking Cal is probably going to have a massive freak out in the morning, and is looking forward to seeing it. It's mean, but it's so damn entertaining when Cal gets embarrassed - Gibbs has been getting a kick out of it for ages now (though he never expected his flirting to actually amount to anything). Cal realising he's had another guy's cock wedged between his ass cheeks all night, and has  _enjoyed_  it? His eyes will likely pop right out his head.

Gibbs shakes his head. He's sort of expecting himself to have at least a minor freak out too at some point, not because he has a problem with enjoying a man's body, but because he can't fathom the idea he and Kate have collectively slept with their best friends. All at the same time. While they were all in preexisting relationships. Of all the ways their movie night could've turned out, this was not at all what he expected.

He reaches around Cal to brush his hand down the side of Kate's body. She stirs and mumbles something incomprehensible, then settles down again. He wonders if she'll have a freak out, too. On the one hand, Kate has her fair share and more of Catholic guilt. On the other, she already managed to have a fairly intense sexual relationship with Gillian, so maybe he's underestimating her capacity to give the finger to convention.

Gillian's the one least likely to freak out, for sure. Gibbs can't help musing on the notion of 'it's always the quiet ones'; she threw herself into last night with such gusto, he suspects she's been looking forward to it, which also suggests she had some idea it could happen. He's pretty sure Cal and Kate are, like he is, reeling to discover this is even a possibility, but Gillian... Yeah, he has an idea she'll just be glad they've all finally caught up with her.

Cal wriggles against his body, and Gibbs bites his tongue and hisses out a long breath. Cal waking up with a generous erection snug against his backside will undoubtedly be amusing. Cal waking up all sticky because Gibbs couldn't control himself? Much as Gibbs' crotch is okay with the idea, it seems kind of like taking advantage, and Gibbs' head is not okay with that at all.

(It would also, truth be told, seem like a waste of said erection.)

Carefully and quietly, he edges a little further down the bed so his cock isn't pressed quite so firmly into Cal's ass, then chuckles when Cal makes a sound of disappointment in his sleep.

When they've figured this thing out, whatever the hell that means (Gibbs really hopes they can figure it out in a way that allows them all to stay friends), Gibbs is gonna seriously wind Cal up about it. And possibly, depending how it goes, introduce Cal to all sorts of stuff you can get up to with two men and a bed (or a couch, or a handy wall). He's fairly confident Cal enjoyed sex with another guy a lot more than he expected, and if this doesn't explode in all their faces and ruin everything - if in fact it goes the way Gibbs (to his own surprise) is hoping it goes - Gibbs has more than enough experience and skills to make sure things continue to be a lot of fun. He definitely won't have a problem with that.

It's been a while since he slept with another man, longer since it was out of anything except pure mutual need. (And never quite like... this. He's not ready to tackle the thought head on, but he's aware it's not something that he can tidy away or neatly label.) It was better than he remembered; he's already looking forward to next time.

He lets his gaze wander, and when he reaches Gillian's face, her eyes are open, and she's... studying him.

She smiles widely. Gibbs raises his eyebrows. She winks.

Yeah, he was right. Gillian is not at all surprised by this development.

Her fingers wind into the back of Kate's hair to pull her in closer, her smile softens, and her eyes slip closed again. Gibbs reaches over to run the back of his hand down her cheek. She doesn't open her eyes again, but she lands a kiss on his knuckles before he's done.

His hand moves from her face to Kate's hair to Cal's shoulder, and he grins as his own eyes give in to sleepiness and warmth and satisfaction. They all have a lot of things to talk about tomorrow; he has absolutely no idea how it'll pan out. But for tonight at least, his bed is full to bursting of people he genuinely cares about, and it's warm and comfortable as well as sorta weird. He snuggles in closer as his breathing slows. Maybe he'll sleep after all.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> On the offchance anyone is going "wait, what?" because i skipped over the smutty bit:
> 
> Trust me, the one thing this 'verse does not lack is smut, but it works better this way.
> 
> (Hopefully people are enjoying, ya know, the story, but preemptively, in case someone is disappointed by this story with those relationship tags... ;-p)


End file.
